


Poetry

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Poetry challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry

There is poetry in the way she speaks, in her turn of phrase, and tone a voice.

_I wonder whom they angered so to merit such a fate_

The sweetness of the concern, the innocence of the question, the horror of what it represents.

_Worlds of torment… and of unnameable beauty_

It moves him, and it should not, but there is poetry in that as well. And there is poetry in him now, too.

_Truths we couldn't bear, not every day_

Fred had not such grace. He wondered if she had a favourite poem, and what it might have been.


End file.
